1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to devices for coupling and uncoupling opposing connection elements such as pipes or conduits wherein the connection elements are carried by plates which are movable relative to one another and wherein the connection elements are locked in sealed coupling relationship by using intermeshing screw threaded members associated with each plate.
2. History of the Related Art
Coupling devices which include two plates which are movable with respect to one another and wherein each of the plates forms a support for a series of connection elements adapted to cooperate with aligned elements carried by the other plate are well known. The connection elements of one or the other of the two plates normally includes valves or contacts associated with resilient members which exert an appreciable resistance which opposes the interfitting of the connection elements and which frequently tends to promote a separation of the elements. It is therefore usually necessary to use a separate coupling device with the two plates to retain the plates in coupled position against any repulsive forces.
The known coupling devices are generally of complex construction and have proven to be unreliable. Moreover, they often require the continuous input of energy for retaining the connection elements, such as pipes, in a coupled relationship, so that, in the event of an unexpected breakdown in the energy supply the connection elements may become disconnected thereby permitting the escape or flow into the atmosphere of a fluid conveyed by the connected pipes. In addition, known devices are relatively cumbersome thus hindering their installation with respect to the connection elements which are to be brought into coupled relationship.